Black Rose, White Wolf
by Draqul-Slytherin
Summary: please excuse any bad spelling or grammer you can find. plus the document is pretty crap so make your best out of it.
1. Beginnings

(most characters are JK Rowlings. Except for 1 who is based on JK Rowlings characters. The wolf idea was from the show "The 10th Kingdom that you must watch!)  
  
CHAPTER 1: Awaken and Remember  
  
Harry tossed and turned. The first night back at Hogwarts was supposed to be the best sleep he would have this year. Yet he could not rest. His mind buzzed. The welcome back ceremony seemed empty. All of Hogwarts smelt as it did the last time he was there. The bed, his bed, reminded him of Sirius. He left the confines of his bedroom and decended the spiral steps to the common room. However, he didn't stay. It was their secret meeting place; the fire, their fire.  
  
The thoughts in Harry's head all circled around one enormous thought that made his head ache. Who was that woman? At the staff table during the feast there sat, between Snape and Hooch, a woman of astounding beauty, she reminded Harry of someone, someone he knew once. She had Sirius' eyes. Harry, in his grief, tried to find Sirius in everyone he met. "She must be the new DADA teacher, why isn't she being introduced?" Ron had whispered to Harry and Hermione. "She looks just like......." Hermione had started, then she stopped and looked as if she was about to say something horrid. "Sirius." Harry said to Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus examined the faces at the staff meeting that morning. Dumbledore went into a speech about care and safety at all times, reminded everyone of the oncoming war and introduced the new teacher to the staff. Snape stared at the madonna who stood before him. He eyed her with awe, she was beautiful. She had certainly grown since the last time he saw her. That was years ago, however deep down he had always imagined she would turn out to be that beautiful. A make-upless radiance radiated from every contor of her perfectly formed body. Snape's gave never moved from Dumbledore, yet he could sense her there.  
  
Sitting next to her made him sweat. No matter how much he had 'thought highly' of Lily Evans, her best friend had always been the most beautiful. No matter how much he liked her, however, he could never talk to her, even if she was a Slytherin ('not from choice,' Severus recounted the moment the hat shouted the name she had burst into tears). Being in her family blood line, what did she expect? She was always more of a Gryffindor like her brother than a Slytherin.  
  
As she said her welcomes to her old teacher friends, Hooch and Maconagall, Severus could not help but look at her eyes. They were cold and black. She had matured. Her brothers death by their own cousin had been a hammer to fall. She looked as if she had been crying. her robes were black as night. Severus saw the tail poking out of the bottom of the robe, she clearly didn't care who knew she was half wolf anymore. She had that nervous itch still and had peircing eyes tnat darted around whilst she spoke.  
  
How Phynisia Black had grown. 


	2. A Wolf On Campus

Phynisia Black wore black. Everything was black now, she mourned her brother's death and seemed to have eyes as old as time. They saw the world now for what it really was, a endless mass of pain. She was alone, in a world where no one wanted to know her.  
  
At least that was what she thought before she was summoned to Hogwarts again. She had been asked to become teacher before but that would have been to risky. If he found out who she was, what she was, he'd hate her forever. She didn't want that. She'd watched him mature into the man who stood before her.  
  
"Potter, I will not be badgered in this impertinent manner, you will address me as a superior, not as a friend! You will not speak to me of matters that do not concern you and you will keep your personage out of my chamber, you should have destroyed that infernal cloak as soon as you found it! Now get out, I don't want to see, hear or smell you until I have to, DO I MAKE MY SELF PERFECTLY CLEAR"  
  
"Yes, Professor," came the feeble reply.  
  
Potter exited the chamber swiftly, leaving Phynisia clutching her arms, old insecurity creeping up her spin.  
  
'Alone once more, Phynie, you'll always be alone'  
  
The dark voices in her head made her dizzy, screaming, taunting her. She yelled, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop screaming. It couldn't be that time again. She stared at the cold, fruitless moon. She didn't want to loose control. Not this time. She had seen what wolves did on the full moon. She was in a school full of potential lunches. How was she going to survive tonight?  
  
Then she heard the tap at the door. Her ears pricked and her tail flattened. The wolven senses had kicked in, her eyes flashed from her black to devilish red. "Come in" she said, seductively. 


End file.
